Family Time
by CoolBones96
Summary: Do you know SayianluvGV's Dropping In and Hangging Out? Well, this is NOT it. This is a new story (same idea) about one of our favorite characters, Mirai Trunks and his family going back into the past and, well, having some Family Time! Enjoy this heart warming fanfic about family bonds and butt kickin- I mean friends.


A/N: Okayyyyyy. I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, and I bet a few of you guys are pretty miffed about that, but here I am baring a new story (sortta), weekly updates (mostly), and love (If you want it).Well enough from me, here's Family Time, brought to you by SayianluvGV and CoolBones96! Read it, love it, and review. *winks*

* * *

I turned my pen over again in my mouth, staring out the window into the stormy night. A bright flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Three, two, one…and BAM, a loud clap of thunder shook the heavy, thick glass, the only thing protecting me from the pouring rain beating down steadily. It was coming down hard and I knew what was coming soon.

I turned expectantly around in my chair, so that I would be facing the door.

"DAAADDDDDYYYY!" I heard a little voice cry in fright. I couldn't help but smile. I knew deep in my heart that I would never be alone again.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daaaddddyyyyy!"

"Yes sweetie?" I chuckled shaking my head. I reached down a picked her up, grunting as if it was a lot of work, then laughing again at her cute pouty face.

"I'm scared." She whimpered, trying to bury her face into my chest as another thunderous clap resounded through the room. "I can see that," I laughed. I tickled her for a bit, loving the sound of her carefree giggles, her curly, baby-soft brown hair bouncing as she tried to push me away.

"Tell me a story!" She when she calmed down enough to talk. "And not the one about that stupid princess in the stuck in the castle!"

"Why, I thought you liked that story?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"NO! If that was me I would have jumped out the window or, or, even bust through the walls!"

"…why?"

"Because, I'm better off dead the trapped in a stupid castle!" I leaned back a little, holding her by her shoulders to get a better look at her face. Yup, there was that fiery look in her eyes again. I wonder who she got them from. Those swirly, golden orbs that seemed to dance with emotion. They were still staring at me curiously, probably wondering why I was looking at her so hard.

"Daddy, the story?" She reminded me. I shook my head, trying to get my mind on track.

"Ah," I heard a creek, by the door and smiled yet again. I seem to be doing that a lot nowadays.

"Can we listen too, daddy?" Asked the oldest of my children. Yes I said children. Once I fell in love, unfortunately for my dear wife, I didn't want to stop having them.

"Sure," I shrugged. "I don't see why not." There was a stampede of little feet, all of them coming to a stop in front of me.

Okay I kindda went a _little_ overboard with the kids thing. I set down my adopted daughter Eden, who was still on my lap, kissing her on the forehead as she pouted and whined. She was the only one who wasn't related to me by blood, but I stilled loved her like she was my own. She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at me like any other six year old would. I blew her a kiss, laughing as she acted like she caught it and slapped it on her forehead.

The room flashed white, making all of us jump. "Cover your ears!" Stockings yelled to her siblings as she did so herself. They all slapped their hands over their just as another monstrous clap of thunder shook the windows once again. "Whoa, that was a close one!" She sighed.

I chuckled, moving my around chair so I was facing them, and took a minute to take them in.

My oldest daughter, Stockings, was staring at me eagerly bouncing where she sat. She was just a little over eight, sitting next to her were her seven year old twin brothers, Vegeta Jr. and Trunks Jr. Who were obviously named after my father and me. The funny thing was, Vegeta Jr. looked just like me, with my color hair but my dad's spikes, he also has my personality, oddly. His younger twin, Trunks Jr., looked just like my father, with his color hair and my texture. He also acted like a lot like him, the scowl and everything. It was a little unsettling, but he had an obvious soft-spot for his sisters. At the moment, he was letting one of them pet his hair in the most adorable way, his head tilted, eyes closed as the little hand slowly trailed down his down his longest lock of hair, just to work its way back up again.

He loved the attention, although he'll probably never admit it.

And that wasn't it. My beautiful wife also gave me a-not-so-little miracle. We had a set of quince. Yes, quince. Five more kids, born at the same time. While this saved us a lot of births (I could see myself getting her pregnant five more times) I was utterly shocked.

On my wife's side of the family they were known for giving birth to different sets of twins, or at least that's what she told me after getting pregnant with what I thought would be my fourth child. I nearly had a heart attack when she told me she was having quince.

"_It won't be a problem," She reassured me when I started sweating bullets, concerned about her health. I didn't think she knew about my lineage, I never told her why I was able to fly or stop cars flick of my fingers, and she never asked. _

"_But that many kids? At once? I-I-" She put her finger on my lips and shushed me lightly._

"_Are you sure? We're going to have to plan really carefully this time, remember when you were with Stockings? She was nearly born-"_

"_In the air, because you panicked and started kicking cars away like they were footballs," She reminded me, raising an eyebrow. "It'll be okay, I know I can get through anything with you by my side." She said stroking my face, looking deep into my eyes._

"_I love you," I whispered lowly, drawing her closer. _

"_I know." She smiled, her forehead touching mine. I couldn't hide my smile if I tried._

Yup, I remember that day. Looking down at those cute, young faces, as they gazed back expectantly at me, I smiled. _Again._ Tanks, my little warrior princess, was trying her hardest not to look interested, but failing miserably as the curiosity shone bright in her dark eyes. She was completely ignoring her sister, who was trying in vain to yank the bandanna off her head, the only thing keeping her wild hair restrained.

Maybe it was for the best.

Bloom, sat next to her, biting her lip, looking like she was ready to burst at any given moment. I wonder if this is how Grandma Bunny used to act when she was a kid, so always happy, always hyper. Bloom was almost a spitting-image of her great-grandma, expect for her startling, nearly black eyes, which she no-doubt, got from my dad. Nicki was the one fussing with Tanks' hair, frowning as her sister's bandanna refused to come off. Again, for the best.

Boxer, as quiet as always, was watching them amused. I already knew he was going to be the strong silent type. Always calculating, never acting till he thought his actions through. Shori, my youngest, was leaning on his shoulder; her ever-present panda bear placed snuggly under her chin. I would have thought she was already asleep if it wasn't for her hand that was gently petting her brother's silky hair.

"Dad!" I looked at Stockings and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"The story?"

"Oh, ah, how bout' the time I went to the past?"

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think so far? Do you guys like it? If not, what's wrong with it? Your opinions matter! Tell me how you liked it and ideas for future things are welcome! If you want more info about the new characters just PM me, hope you guys like this. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Next Chapter: _"Grandma Bulma has a time machine and this my first time hearing about it?"

"Ah…"


End file.
